A. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the art of waste oil management and collection, and particularly to a system for collecting and storing spent cooking oil.
B. Description of the Related Art
Currently, waste oil is stored in drums or other temporary receptacles, often outside the back door of the premises. This presents an unsightly and dangerous hazard, which is compounded by spills causing slippery areas that are almost impossible to clear, creating odors and mess.
The present invention provides a new and improved waste oil management system, and overcomes certain difficulties inherent in the related inventions while providing better overall results.